


Claw My Way Back to You

by roquedani01



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roquedani01/pseuds/roquedani01
Summary: Catra wants nothing more than to take down She-Ra with her bare hands. Adora wants nothing more than to defeat the Horde alongside the Rebellion and restore balance to Etheria. They have let go of each other. Or at least, that's what they think.





	Claw My Way Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a fanfic with actual plot cause I'm starving for Catradora content. Violence, swearing, and possibly mentions of sexual content will be present (no sexual content will be explicitly described if there are any mentions of it at all, I'm still debating whether to add it).

She does not sleep.

She _cannot_ sleep; it was too cold without the warmth of Adora’s feet and too quiet without the sound her steady breathing. The air was stale and irritated her nostrils, and the darkness of the metal room became so thick it consumed her.

But Catra was no stranger to the dark.

She was not a stranger, but a close friend, it being a companion that followed her since she was a child and refused to leave; in fact, it crept into her heart, her brain, all the hollow parts of herself becoming full. Not that she’ll admit that they were empty in the first place.

Well, at least not anymore.

Catra was so familiar with the heavy weight of the black—she has been for some time now—yet she still cannot sleep. She hasn’t been able to do it peacefully since Adora left the Horde. Left _her_. And Catra hated her for everything. She hated her for leaving her all alone. She hated her for breaking the promise, the one thing that kept her going through the hellhole Shadow Weaver put them through. She hated her for plaguing her thoughts and _not letting her get some damn sleep_. She hated her for being the hero; someone praised, loved, valued, everything Catra wasn’t, every day being a reminder of this unbearable pain. But most of all, she hated her for always managing to be on the top, for always making Catra prove herself worthy of being treated with some amount of approval. She will now do everything in her power to show Shadow Weaver, show Hordak, show her that she is no longer small.

_I will not be made as weak._

_I will not be made as useless._

_I will not be made as scared._

Catra snarled and uncurled from her position on the top bunk. She never liked sleeping in her own bed. She jumped from the top bunk and landed gracefully. She needed to find a better place to sleep, but Catra longed to cozy up against someone, something she hasn’t done since—

She found herself staring at Adora’s bunk, which no one in this stupid place bothered to replace. Her cat scratches ran across the bed, leaving shredded ribbons of camo green into the sheets and revealing the white mattress underneath. Catra then looked to the drawing of the two of them on the side of the metal. It composed of messy red and blue chalk figures with the most ridiculous form of expressions, hers being a deadpan one with her fangs pointing out, Adora’s being a mischievous smirk. Her scratches tore through the drawing, thin white lines left in their wake. Catra could still feel the way the metal ran under her claws, a phantom sensation that lingered every time she scratched something with all her might and raw emotion. She felt it when she stared at this drawing, a _lie_ Adora conjured, a promise that she didn’t keep. But that feeling goes away after a while.

The feeling of Adora’s skin under her claws didn’t.

_I don’t regret that_ , Catra thought to herself. _I wanted her to know that she’s now my enemy. I don’t waste my time hoping she’ll come back, anymore._

But that feeling still stayed. She just wanted that feeling to subside for good, and it will. Eventually. But it wasn’t because she felt guilty; she no longer views Adora as the best friend she grew up with.

Catra walked away from that depressing bunk to look for a place to sleep and fought the urge to turn back. _Adora is gone_ , she replayed in her mind. _She’ll never come back, and I don’t want her to_.

Now, Catra’s only regret was letting herself get attached to someone so deeply. But she stopped feeling adoration for Adora. She will never feel that way toward her ever again.

At least, that’s what she keeps telling herself.


End file.
